Muere la rutina y cae la vida
by MeliYan
Summary: Aventura y Romance Hetalianos
1. Thanks for this service, friend

**Cap 1: Un Ingles solitario en problemas.**

...

Hola a todos :)

En un anterior intento fallido por subir mi fic.. pienso borrar el anterior y resubirlo para que sea mas comodo leerlo

Primero quiero agradecerle a mi "beta-reader" Daniela, sin ella esto no hubiese sido Posible, quedo mas decente y legible gracias a ella

y tambien a uds por leer :D

Les presento mi fic, es una historia entremezclada entre Hetalia y un cuento clásico, un Crossover.

Los personajes no son originales míos, son "prestados" del creador de hetalia

Por cierto, no se basa en puero yaoi ._. (por mas bien que suene) la historia se basa en otra cosa y ademas un poco de amor entre los personajes e.e

_Este cap es corto, pero van a aparecer mas personajes: Austria, Hungria, Italia, Alemania y muchos mas, los capitulos los voy a escrbir mas largos cada vez pero no quiero adelantar detalles._

Espero les guste...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo comienza en un avión, que hace poco hay despegado del aeropuerto en Francia. Arthur Kirkland, planeaba llevarle una carga a su conocido en los Estados Unidos. Cuando de pronto, suena el telecomunicador. Era aquel que esperaba el cargamento, Alfred Jones

-Oye, ¿Arthur?, ¿Qué te parece toda piel sintética que he conseguido a muy buen precio en el mercado de Francia?

-Algo que proviene de Francia no debe ser nada bueno, aunque debo admitirlo es de muy buena calidad, pero... ¿Era necesario comprar tanto? Dijo, Arthur señalando la enorme pila de piel amontonada en un costado del avión.

-Es que estaba a muy buen precio, hahaha.

-Pero que idiota, pensó por un momento -Por cierto, Alfred, gracias por el avión que me prestaste- le respondió- te debo una, querido.

-No hay problema, de todos modos este es un modelo de prueba hahaha.

-¿Mo...mo...modelo de prueba?

-Por supuesto, este es un nuevo modelo que fabrique con China. Es un "piloto", alguien tenía que hacer un viaje de prueba y por supuesto que yo no voy a hacerlo hahaha.

-¡¿Pero era necesario que yo hiciera algo tan riesgoso? ¡Maldito seas, no quiero ser tu muñeco de prueba! -gritó Arthur a través del telecomunicador, completamente fastidiado, tal vez, en el fondo, se sentía triste porque Alfred no valoraba su seguridad

-No te preocupes Arthi (¿Arthie?¿En serio?), este avión lo hice con ayuda de China, no creo que siga resentido porque hice trampa con Taiwán en nuestra pequeña "guerra" de damas chinas, seguro que todos sus materiales y refacciones son de buenísima calidad, no te preocupes, todo estará OK. ¡Por cierto debes traerme la piel desde Francia para Estados Unidos!

-Voy a morir... pensó Arthur. Este idiota Americano sera el responsable de mi fin, mes las pagara...

En un momento Arthur se dio cuenta que su rumbo no era el indicado por Alfred, de hecho lo contrario, en vez de dirigirse al oeste enfilaba para el sureste, en direccion a Italia...

...

_Proximo cap: Tejido por una Dama Hungara._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooh, si estan leyendo esta nota de aquí abajo, significa que leyereron mi fic, yaai!

Gracias Por leer :)

Si quieren dejar reviews o no... (criticas, concejos, aporte, acotaciones, amenazas, sobornos, otras cosas, lo que sea. )

Si quieren darme plata, haganlo :) Si quieren hacer estallar un bomba, tambien :)

Saludos!


	2. Homemade

**Cap 2: Tejido por una dama húngara**

Hola a todos :)

Primero quiero agradecerle a mi "beta-reader" Daniela, sin ella esto no hubiese sido Posible, quedo mas decente y legible gracias a ella

y también a todos/todas ustedes por leer :D

_Les presento mi fic, es una historia entremezclada entre Hetalia y un cuento clásico, un Crossover._

**Los personajes no son originales míos, son "prestados" :**

**Feliciano Vargas = Italia Veneciano**

**Lovino Vargas = Italia Romano**

**Roderich Edelstein = Austria**

**Elizabeta = Hungria**

_3 3 Por cierto, no se basa en puro yaoi ._. (por mas bien que suene) la historia se basa en otra cosa y además un poco de amor entre los personajes e.e 3 3 _

Acá les dejo el link de un doushinji del capitulo anterior ^.^

[Link] .com/art/Arthur-291758054

Espero les guste...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mientras tanto en Italia: _

_ Feliciano Vargas llevaba una vida tranquila, no tenía nada que hacer, vivía jugando y pidiendo, se mantenía a base de pasta, pasta y mas pasta, siempre que tenia problemas recurría a sus conocidos, todo perfecto. Pero ese estado "parásito" no duraba mucho, ya que como era un mantenido, debía pagar su deuda con austria, este podía pedirle cuantos favores quisiera._

El joven se encontraba en Una pradera con flores y animalitos un hermoso atardecer, se podía reflejar en el bucle de su cabello castaño-rojizo su estado de animo, estaba feliz, tranquilo y apaciguado

-¡Feliciano!¡Feliciano! ¿¡donde estas metido! Necesito... -Gritaba Roderich Edelstein con un tono alto, pero relajado.

_Necesito_ esa palabra resumbava en los oidos del Feliciano -Oh, estoy muy cansado ahora, no quiero tener que hacer más mandados- pensó- mejor me haré el dormido, talvez se conpadezca de mi y me deje descansar.

-¡oh Feliciano que haragán eres!¡Necesito que le lleves algo a Lovino! siguió exclamando Roderich.

-¡Lovino! ¿mi hermano, has dicho?, tengo muchas ganas de verlo, quiero preguntarle el significado una palabra: _"spamano_"

-Felciano, ahí estas. Necesito que le lleves algo a tu hermano en Italia del sur, esta muy enfermo (sufrió una descompensación de pasta)* y tal vez podemos hacer que se sienta mejor.

Tras convencer a Feliciano, ambos fueron a la casa de Roderich

Era muy elegante y fina, paredes blancas, piso,escaleras y columnas de mármol, varios cuadros colgados en las paredes y una biblioteca llena de ejemplares de historia austriaca, digna de un erudito.

En el salón había un enorme piano de cola, negro, bien limpio y muy cuidado, a un costado del refinado instrumento estaba una mesita de vidrio, sobre la cual reposaba un cesta. Que contenía, pasta, mucha pasta deliciosa que Feliciano felizmente debería cocinarle a Lovino.

-Escucha, debes llevarle esta cesta a tu hermano que esta en el sur. Recuerda que esta enfermo, cuida bien de él y tu también ten mucho cuidado- Le advirtió Roderich.

_mmmm,pasta mucha pasta, delisiosa, ya quiero cocinarla y poder comer, tan delicioso, pasta,pasta._

-Me has entendido, Felciano?

-pasta, digo... por supuesto, no te defraudaré.. Ya me voy en tanto mas pronto llegue, mas rapido habra pasta

-¡Esperen! Una vos se escucho, la dueña de esa vos corría desesperada por el pasillo -¡Esperen!

-Te encuentras bien, Elizabeta?

-Si,gracias, estoy bien.- Le respondió, tomó un poco de aire y continuó- Feliciano,antes de que te vayas , quiero mostrarte algo..

Aquella extraña dama sacó de su bolso algo abultado, era una caperuza, rojo vivo.

-¿Les gusta? lo hice yo misma. Dijo con una sonrisa que le atravesaba el rostro.

La expresión de Roderich no tubo precio, se le arqueó una ceja, sonreía por los pelos, pero de la impresión, mientras derramaba una gota de sudor..

-¡Me encanta!- Exclamó Feliciano tapando la otra mala impresión.

-Excelente, quiero que lo lleves puesto cuando visites a Lovino... Ella estaba complacida, contenta, halagada y lo demostraba mientras hablaba.

La expresión en el rostro de Roderich no cambiaba, seguía así... Feliciano se probo la caperuza, le quedaba un poco corta por los hombros.

el rojo vivo combinaba bien con su remera negra y los jeans que traía puesto, algo habían hecho bien.

_~La razón de que la caperuza fuera tan chiquita es porque Elizabeta la empezó a tejer cuando Feliciano era apenas un chibi*. Después de escuchar lo cuentos clásicos Alemanes, como Caperucita Roja y los tres cerditos *_

_Ella se había emocionado tanto con la idea de que quería convertir a Chibitalia en un caperucita roja.. Varios años después, terminó el tejido, pero desgraciadamente Feliciano había crecido.~_

Con la mini-caperuza y espíritu en su corazón Feliciano se dirigió hacia el sur...

Ehhh? no te estas olvidando algo? Claro, la canasta. Y sin más contratiempos, siguió con su camino...

**Próximo: Naufragio**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Desconpensación de pasta* a Lovino ya se le había acabado la pasta y empezó a sentirse mal, dejó de comer, porque no quería otra cosa que no fuera pasta, prefería morir de hambre_

_Chibi* Quiero decir cuando Italia era un niño pequeño (con apariencia de niña) _

_Caperucita Roja y los tres cerditos* La versión adaptada de los hermanos Grimm de cuentos populares en Europa, anteriormente escrita Charles Perrault, en una versión mas cruel y sombría._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Se que este Capitulo nada tiene que ver con el anterior, sobre Arthur y Alfred... **

**Ocurren en diferentes contextos, después amabas historias se fusionaran y todo cobrará sentido xD**

**ooh, si están leyendo esta nota de aquí abajo, significa que leyeron mi fic, yaai! (?)**

**Gracias Por leer :)**

**Si quieren dejar reviews o no... (criticas, concejos, aporte, acotaciones, amenazas, sobornos, otras cosas, lo que sea. )**

**Si quieren darme plata, háganlo :) Si quieren hacer estallar un bomba, también :)**

**Se aceptan cheques y solicitudes de préstamo**

**Saludos!**


	3. ¡Yankis!

**Cap. 2: Naufragio**

_Yo te digo: Hola_

Primero quiero agradecerle a mi "beta-reader" Daniela

Y también a ti por leer: D

_Te presento mi fic, es una historia entremezclada entre Hetalia y un cuento clásico, un Crossover._

**Los personajes no son originales míos, son "prestados****":**

**Arthur Kirkland= Inglaterra**

**Alfred Jones= Us**

**Yao Wang= Rep. pop. de China**

**Francis Bonnefoy= Francia**

_3 3 Por cierto, no se basa en puro yaoi ._. (Por más bien que suene) la historia se basa en otra cosa y además un poco de amor entre los personajes e.e 3 3 _

Espero sea de tu agrado!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mientras tanto, en un avión, por ahí_

_Volvemos al panorama en el que Arthur se encontraba en un avión__,__ con medidas de seguridad por debajo del nivel 0, que habían construido Alfred Jones y el Chino o china (indefinido) Yao Wang._

Arthur Kirkland estaba en el avión. Lamentándose, su fin era inminente.

-Ese idiota, ese idiota, ese idiota, voy a morir por culpa de ese idiota- La ira que lo dominaba no tenía precio, la expresión de sus ojos rojos era de rabia- ¡Lo detesto! ¡Malditos americanos!

De pronto, se escuchó un tormentoso. Un aura de terror y pánico rodea al inglés. Él se asoma por la ventana y espantado se da cuenta que se ha desprendido el ala de un avión.

-¡Estúpidos aviones chinos! Momento... esto no es el océano atlántico... ¡Esto es Francia! y ese que está parado allí no es...

- ¿Qué haces en ese avión, mi apetecible bombón inglés?- Se oyó la voz de Francis Bonnefoy desde tierra firme [Pobre Arthur] -¿No le falta un ala a tu pequeño avión? Venga, salta, no corras riesgos, ven con el querido Francis

- No sé qué me da más miedo, morir cuando este avión caiga haciéndose pedazos, o quien me va a estar esperando cuando abajo ¡Qué es capaz de hacer Francis con mi cadáver! No quiero ni imaginármelo- Un montón de imágenes no aptas para todo público empezaron a navegar por la mente de Arthur- ¡NOOO! ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! - Rápidamente tomo el volante del avión y se dijo así mismo " voy a llegar a Italia, voy a llegar a Italia"

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡No me tocarás ni un pelo, Bonnefoy! ¡Hahahaha! (No puede ser estoy riendo como el idiota americano) -Cuando por fin logró cruzar la frontera, le gritó a Francis desde el avión.

-Ni modo tú le pierdes, inglesito- Dijo Francia así mismo, de pronto él ve pasar una linda Francesita- Oye, hermosa jovencita, ¿no quieres ver el monstruo entre mis pantalones?

-Pervertido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin lo he conseguido- susurró aliviado Arthur- me he librado de ese afeminado de Francis. El inglés se asoma por la ventanilla para ver que hacía el francés. ¡Bloody Hell!* -¿Ya está cortejando a una mujer?- Protestó, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?- Eso es típico, odio que ande cortejando a cuanta mujer se le cruce*, ¡Franceses!, También odio su pañoleta lila afeminada, y su camisa celeste de niña, su excesivamente suave y acondicionado cabello rubio que se sujeta con ese ridículo moño suyo

...un rato después...

Y también con ese acento francés que tiene ¿Quién se cree, oui, oui, madame?

-Mejor no me altero más, tengo suficientes problemas como para pensar en es desperdicio de piel. A ver qué es esto, y estos botones, recuerdo que Alfred me enseñó algo de como pilotear aviones.

De pronto una alarma comienza a sonar- Alerta, piloto automático desactivado. De pronto se notó como el avión empezaba a descender a una velocidad no planeada

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nunca aprendí a maniobrar esta cosa! ¡Estuvo todo el tiempo en piloto automático! ¡Y se acaba de desactivar! ¡AAAhhhhhh! - Entra en pánico. Estaba tan sobresaltado que parecía que las cejas estaban a punto de salir disparadas de su frente roja- Estoy tan exaltado, y eso que yo suelo ser tan sereno y calmado (mentiras)- El refinado inglés empezó a sudar (y como no, estaba cayendo como cañón). Se pasó la mano por la frente- Maldición estoy sudando- Se sacó la camisa de piloto y los pantalones increíblemente calurosos y los arrojó a quién sabe a dónde fueron a parar - Mucho mejor, al menos estoy cómodo ¡¿Y ahora qué carajo hago?

El tele comunicador empezó sonar:

- Oye, Arthur. ¿Te encuentras bien? Era Alfred, en su voz se notaba angustia.- Te estoy viendo por la videograbadora ¿todo en orden?

-¡¿Alfred? No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar tu voz. Momento... ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Videograbadora? Arthur se percató de que estaba semidesnudo frente a la cámara, y ese yanqui podía verlo todo. Rápidamente se tapó con lo primero que encontró. Afortunadamente es pila de piel sintética color bordo estaba muy a su alcance

-O, si, claro- Del otro lado del comunicador tenía sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. ¿De dónde venía tanto cariño del británico?- Todo está OK?

¡NO! ¡NO! Estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo. Ayúdame yanqui El avión está cayendo!

-¿Cómo cayendo?- La angustia le carcomía el pecho, su hermanito mayor, estaba cayendo en picada sobre el océano, sería imposible rescatarlo - Hermano...- Alfred no sonaba muy alterado, pero lo estaba, realmente lo estaba, no lo podía creer tal vez sea la última vez que logre hablar con él, la última vez que escuche su voz.

"No lo puedo creer, el saber que estas a punto de perder a la persona más importante, a la que más quiero, lo que más amo, y todo, todo por tu culpa. Y nunca le dijiste nada, siempre te hacías el simpático huyendo de él, diciendo que no querías ser su amigo, pero en tu interior, querías ser mucho más que solo amigos"

De pronto se cortó la transmisión pero antes se escuchó ahogado un susurro con un acento inglés británico- Tengo miedo...

¡Nao!- y dejó una lagrima, que se secó en un instante- la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba- Debo ayudarlo, debo pedir ayuda- Te salvaré

Arthur no lo toleraba-tengo miedo, tengo miedo- y con razón porque de pronto, con la fuerza de la ala que seguía en pie, el avión se giró 60 grados y empezó a caer, en picada, directo (¿ahora...quien podrá ayudarme?)

Nota del autor: Cerca de alguna playa Italiana. Por ahí

"Se escuchó el grito de una niña en problemas, espera ¡es un inglés!

Cayó como bala sobre el agua Arthur, por suerte salto justo a tiempo, antes de que el avión colapsara contra el mar... pero se sentía muy abatido, se voltio para ver el avió totalmente destruido y él, bajó lentamente los parpado y cerró los ojos...

La corriente lo arrastro hasta la costa, él estaba echado sobre la arena, casi no podía respirar, estaba agotado, tanto entrenamiento no sirve... pero de tan mal que la estaba pasando, podía rescatar algo, ¡estaba vivo! y mejor aún, no había señales de Francis por ningún lado, estaba a salvo.. Por el momento.

Empieza el naufragio...

...

_Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos_

Alfred había reñido varios equipos de rescate, tenía que ayudar a Arthur.

- Yo te salvaré, Hermano (complejo de héroe detectado)

"because I am your Hero"

Fin del 3° Capitulo

Próximo capitulo: aún no lo decido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Bloody Hell!* Expresión de cuando algo te irrita y te harta

Anda Cortejando mujeres* ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oro, si estás leyendo esta nota de aquí abajo, significa que leíste mi fic, yai!

Gracias Por leer :)

Si quieres dejar reviese o no... (Criticas, concejos, aporte, acotaciones, amenazas, sobornos, otras cosas, lo que sea. )

Si quieres darme plata, háganlo :) Si quieres hacer estallar una bomba, también :)

Saludos!


End file.
